Jim Cook and his Secret Identity
by Mrs.YamiYugi
Summary: This is a story about Jim Cook and his secret identity. Amy is in for one WILD ride!   JimXOC
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this because I LOVE Jim Cook! He is like my favorite character from YGO GX!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. I wish I did.

"Jim, stop it!" I moaned.

"Why should I?" he says back to me.

I break myself out of his grip and roll off his lap. Jim makes a grab for me but I stick my tongue out at him and run across the room. I jump on the bed and turn around thinking he isn't chasing me but he is right behind me and captures my lips in a kiss. I shove him away from me and walk over to Shirley. I pet her and she lies down next to me.

"Shirley always did like you Amy" Jim says after said alligator lied down.

"I'm glad she likes me. That way she won't eat me in my sleep" I say giggling.

"Nah. Shirley would never do that to you. She knows I would kick her out if she laid one claw on you" Jim says suddenly serious.

"Well, then maybe we should go out tonight to leave Shirley alone, and maybe have a little alone time ourselves" I say in a seductive tone.

Jim winks at me and tells Shirley that he is taking me out for the night. Shirley just blinked at him. I guess Jim took that as an okay because he grabbed my hand and his wallet and dragged me out the door. I tripped all the way down the street because Jim was still dragging me.

"Jim, let go. I am going to fall over on my face," I yelled at him.

"Sorry Amy" Jim said releasing me.

I grabbed his hand in a more comfortable position and we walked down to a restaurant close by. After we sat down at our table, I felt Jim's foot against my thigh.

"Not here Jim" I say a bit too harshly. "We're in a restaurant!"

"Sorry" he says and looks out the window.

After we ate Jim took my hand and dragged me (again) down the street (also again) till we were down by the pier. I sat on the edge and dangled my feet in the water. Jim sat next to me and I leaned into him savoring the cool night air. It really was a perfect night. His arm went around me and I snuggled up closer to him trying to get warm now that the air had finally chilled me. Jim kissed my forehead and I sighed. I had the perfect life and a perfect boyfriend. What could go wrong? Turns out, a lot of things can.

_**FF 3 months**_

"Why do you have to go Jim?" I say while grabbing his arm crying.

"Amy, I have to. If I don't than you could be in serious danger" Jim says with an intensity that startles me.

"What do you mean danger?" I ask Jim.

I was scared now. If Jim had to go away so I wouldn't be in danger, then wouldn't he be in danger after he left? I couldn't let him go. Not after all we have been through. Jim Cook is not going to slip through my fingers because of some stupid person wants him dead, for whatever reason. I just continued staring off into space. Next thing I know Jim is shaking me.

"Amy. Amy! Are you in there?" Jim asks/ screams at me.

"What? I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I ask in a whisper since he was yelling at me.

"I just said that I might be able to visit you in 3 or 4 years, after we are sure the killer is off our trail. Ok?" Jim asks me.

I just shake my head and burst into tears. How could I survive 3 or 4 years without Jim? What would I do? Everything I would do would remind me of him. He would probably meet some other girl on his journeys and date her, completely forgetting about me anyways. I crashed my lips to Jim's and kissed him as hard as I could, hoping he wouldn't forget me.

"Goodbye Amy" was the last thing I heard before my mind went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Cook's Secret Identity Chapter 2

_**FF 1 year**_

I woke up to my alarm clock. I jus barely noticed the empty spot on the bed next to me. Jim was gone and I hardly noticed anymore. Driving that thought out of my mind, I got dressed for my first day at Duel Academy. I was in Ra Yellow. Lucky me! I had to get the one color I did not want. I was hoping for Obelisk Blue of even Slifer Red would have been better than Ra Yellow.

'Oh well' I think. 'I can't change it now,' as I walk down to the docks where I will catch my boat.

"All aboard to the boat to Duel Academy" the Captain yells.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming" I say grumpily.

I hop on the boat and lean against the rail. I did not want to go to Duel Academy but since I am Seto Kaiba's cousin, I had no choice. Seto had called me and told me that I would be going to Duel Academy this week.

_**Flashback**_

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Amy! Seto Kaiba here. Just wanted to let you know that I enrolled you in Duel Academy, and you will be going there next week" Seto said.

"What? Next week? Why?" I yelled into the phone choking on the water I was drinking.

"You are my cousin and it will be a great way to get your mind off that Australian brat you call a boyfriend. Oh and you are in Ra Yellow. I let you skip the entrance exams," Seto said, very fast.

"I get to what…and my boyfriend is not a brat Seto Kaiba!" I yelled with malice in my voice.

"Well have fun. Bye" and with that he hung up.

"I am going to get that son of a bitch," I growled.

_**End Flashback**_

I snapped out of my thoughts when the boat pulled up to the docks. I quickly got off and walked up the steps to Duel Academy. I looked at a list of students and saw my name right away. _**Amy Kaiba: Ra Yellow, Dorm 212**_

I walked away from the list before the crowd behind me figured out my last name. I exited the building and walked around for a while before I found the Ra Yellow dorms. I found my room number and went inside. It was lucky that I would not have a roommate. That way I could have some peace and quiet once in a while. Apparently there was a welcome dinner for the Ra's but I did not feel like going. So I tried on my uniform instead. It was skimpy and not a very good shade of yellow. The skirt almost showed my underwear, which meant no bending over. I got angry with my cousin for making the girls wear such skimpy outfits.

'What a perv' I thought.

I decided to go to bed because I was tired and bored already of this place. I got a few hours of sleep before my alarm clock rang again.

"Time to go to class," I said in a sleepy voice.

I went to retrieve my uniform and put it on. Curse my cousin. I should dye this purple or maybe a nice green. That would show Seto that I resented him putting me here on this wretched island. So I finished dressing and walked out of my dorm. I just followed the other students walking towards the building. I looked at my schedule and my first class was Duel Monster History. Oh great.

I sat through the class bored as heck. I slept for some of it too. I already knew everything because I had Seto as a cousin. He personally tutored me in Duel Monster History. I should pass this class easy. The bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat.

_**FF 1 Month**_

It had been a month and this school was as boring as ever. A lot of guys had asked me out but I said no to all of them. I mean, I still had a boyfriend; at least I think I still did. I had made a lot of new friends though: Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Syrus and Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa, and Hassleberry. They helped me feel less lonely but only Jim could fill the hole in my heart. Because of that I was never in a very cheery mood. I acted like I was happy sometimes but mostly I am depressed.

I was walking around the grounds after class one day when I heard people talking about a new student, who was Australian. I wondered if it was Jim, but I quickly dismissed the thought. Jim wouldn't come here. The next day I heard some people say that the new guy had a crocodile on his back. Then I knew it as Jim. I ran around the whole campus looking for him. I finally found him petting Shirley sitting by a small pond.

"Jim!" I yelled, my voice full of joy.

_**Well that ends that chapter. Next chapter will the truth come out or will Jim leave again?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Cook Chapter 3

"Jim!" I yelled, my voice full of joy.

"Amy?" Jim said, looking surprised.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. I hugged him as hard as I could.

"Amy. I c-can't b-breath" Jim stuttered.

"Oh sorry" I said sheepishly.

I stopped hugging him and looked down at my feet. Jim gently lifted up my chin with his finger. He was smiling at me. I just couldn't believe that Jim was here. I thought I would never see him again.

"Jim, I thought I would never see you again!" I breathed. Then before I could stop myself I started crying.

"Amy. Amy!" Jim said more and more urgently. "Stop crying. I'm here now. You're okay."

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes. I looked up at Jim and pressed my lips to his. Jim kissed back and I started giggling. We broke apart and Jim looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I just shook my head and pressed my lips to his again. Jim smirked and I broke apart and took his hand. He put Shirley on his back and strapped her in. I grabbed his hand again and dragged him to my dorm. I was so glad right now that I did not have a roommate. Shirley fell asleep on the couch. I dragged Jim to my room and I lay on the bed and pulled him down on top of me. I pulled his lips down to mine and you can guess what happened the rest of the night.

I woke up the next morning and tried to sit up but couldn't. I panicked for a second before I realized Jim's arms were around me. I smiled and kissed his forehead before wiggling my way out of his grip. I got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt and walked out to the living room. Shirley was still sleeping but woke up when I got some breakfast. I fed her some bacon and sat down next to her and stroked her head. She growled in pleasure. I always loved Shirley.

I jumped when I felt someone put their arms around my waist and lift me up while swinging me around in circles. I screamed.

"Jim! Put me down!" I said loudly.

"Ha-ha. Not likely!" Jim replied.

I squirmed and wiggled in his arms until he let me go which ended up with me face planting into the couch. At least it was the couch and not the hardwood floor.

I ran out the door. I hid by the doorframe and waited until Jim came out. I jumped out and yelled "Boo!" Jim jumped; grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He pulled my lips to his and we stayed kissing until someone yelled at us.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" someone yelled.

We broke apart and blushed like mad. I pulled Jim back into my dorm and sat down on the couch. I took out my laptop and started playing some computer games. Jim was amazed that I could hit multiple buttons at once.

"How can you play these games so well?" Jim asked, awe in his voice.

"Haven't you ever played a video game before?" I answered his question with a question.

"No. I haven't" Jim said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Jim shrugged and watched me play more games. I let him try to play Bubble Bazinga. He failed and I laughed at him. His response to that was pushing me onto the couch and tickling me for all it was worth.

"Stop it now!" I yelled at him.

I finally kicked him in the chest and he winced while getting off me.

"Sorry," I said looking at the pained look on his face. "You wouldn't get off me any other way."

"Whatever" Jim said pulling me up and dragging me to the bedroom.


End file.
